


Hot Cocoa

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Seamountshipping, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: For Oreotheweirdo who asked:Could you make a fluffy fanfiction for seamountshipping about being stress and getting love and cuddles from your so? It’s okay if you don’t want too and happy holidays!!-Matt knows just how to handle stress~With little marshmallows!
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreotheweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreotheweirdo/gifts).



It was the first holiday season in which Team Magma and Team Aqua had put aside their differences and joined together!

Tabitha, THE Chief Admin of BOTH Teams (Team) now needed to supply BOTH new and old Grunts and Admins plus Leaders with a great holiday!

"Whoaw! Little Makuhita man!" Matt almost yelped when he walked in on Tabitha, strung out, wild eyed going over a pile of papers upon their desk.

"Whaaaaat?"

Were they foaming at the mouth?

"My Gods Tabby, Tabby! Easy it up!"

"I need this first holiday to be perfect! To run as smooth as possible! Its Magmas and Aquas FIRST together and-"

Tabitha was shaking by the point and Matt understood why.

He approached the smaller one carefully, voice soft, "Ohh Tabby Cat~ Listen, it's going just fine as is~"

"I just want everything to go-"

"Are the Grunts happy?"

No response. 

He tipped their rounded face up and smiled sweetly, "Are they?"

"Yes, but-"

"Other then you, even Courtney seems happy, my little man~"

"Even Bro and Maxie seem happy with things, no need to get so overworked~"

"You sure their… And our Leader's too? Are.. Okay?"

Taking the smaller ones hand, Matt lead them along at a pleasing pace around the rather festive base.

Grunts of Red and Blue shared stories, drinks and food, their Pok'emon free of their Pok'eballs chattered just like their Masters whilst not too far back stood Shelly and Courtney, exchanging something between themselves before hugging. 

Not too much further stood Leader Maxie and Archie themselves! Two powerful forces now more at peace between each other, smiling and talking pleasantly, Maxie with a cup in hand, the steam telling Tabitha it was something warm, festive for such a cold time of year as Archie dealt with the chill easy in his swim suit.

"Now all that needs to be made happy is you, my little Makuhita man~" Matt broke into the others silent thoughts and brought them around.

Matt had lead them into the kitchen where a pot of hot chocolate was waiting, a pair of Mightyena lay sleeping by the fridge.

The hyena/dog Pok'emon looked up and painted happily at them before returning to sleep as Matt poured the drinks, Tabitha holding their hands together wondering when everything suddenly became so calm around them.

A tender kiss to their forehead once more awoke them from thought then Matt's voice before their eyes met between, Ruby orbs within his Sapphire, "It helps a group when it has someone like you Tabitha to guide them~"

Tabitha snorted lightly and looked at their drink then smiled with a giggle.

Floating in the hot cocoa were little Pok'emon marshmallows, Skitty's, Pikachu's, and Eevee's~

A last little kiss was graced to their small nose and before they could control it, Tabitha pressed themselves into their strong Machamp and breathed into the hug he gave back to them, "You sweet, Brute~"

"My strong Makuhita man~"

"I love you so much, Matt!"

His mouth brushed along Tabitha's ear and whispered so softly in return was all Tabitha needed was to feel as happy as the rest in the base, feel as festive~

"I love you so much too, Tabitha~"


End file.
